bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancellyon
Before the offshoot elven races of the Sidh walked the face of Tanicus, the Danaans, also called grey elves, dominated the Faerie Isle and the distant islands of Ancellyon (an SELL ee ahn). After the Second Incursion of Chaos, when it became apparent that the Sidh were the new normal and the ancient world beloved by the Danaans was coming to an end, the remaining grey elves retreated to the mystical shores of Elysium. For millennia, they lived there in peace among the Grandfather beasts and the Eladrin. Then, shortly after the reawakening of the chromatic dragons on Tanicus, a group of heroes led by the paladin Karik Dragonhall visited Elysium looking for the Danaans on a quest to learn the secrets of dragon-kind. While they were there, however, the manipulations of the goddess Cymber caused the heroes to be captured, put on trial for thievery, and sentenced to execution. Fortunately for the heroes and the ultimate resolution of the Second Dragon War, Dragonhall's company escaped with the information they sought. This would prove unfortunate, however, for the future of Ceilar, because unbeknownst to Karik Dragonhall, his rogue companion also left Elysium with a great deal of the Danaan's historical treasures. That would have been reason enough for enmity -- and it did result in the Danaans sending out a pack of moon dogs to hunt down the company -- if not for the intervention of the Lady of Anguish and her thrall Kolen, the younger of the Dragonhall brothers. Under the guise of the company, the two traveled to Elysium and attacked the Danaans, nearly wiping them out under the Dragonhall banner. By the time the Danaans recovered, the goddess Catira returned in her true form to offer the Danaans a chance at vengeance against humanity and the Sidh who had forsaken them. In the year before the Worldquake, without the knowledge of the allied races, the Danaans returned the Ceilar on the island of Ancellyon. Renaming themselves the Ancelyn, they began to secretly reach out to the dark races of the world seeking allies for their coming plans. Unbeknownst to many, it was an agent of the Ancelyn acting on instructions from Catira that initiated the Worldquake, joining the islands of Ancellyon to the mainland and putting the last pieces in place for what would become known as the War of Vengeance. Much like Wilder, however, Ancellyon suffered a major cataclysm as a result of the coming of Az. A few months before the archangel's return, a group of adventurers carried a long forgotten keystone to the center of the Standing Stones north of the Ancelyn capital and set it back into its position amidst one of the circle's inner rings. That act tore open a rift that allowed, and still allows, the feywyld to overlap the material plane for hundreds of miles. The Blackspire Forest, the waters to the east, and the plains as far as the Weeping Lake were transformed into the dominion of the Gloaming Court under the direct auspice of the Queen of Air and Darkness. Thousands of Ancelyn were killed by swarming fey creatures escaping into the mortal realm, their army nearly decimated, and the survivors were forced to flee into the mountains. Falsely believing the circumstance to be a pre-emptive strike by the Sidh of the Faerie Isles, the Ancelyn naval fleet set out, sailing south of the continent, to confront the Sidh on their ancestral soil. The naval blockade of the Faerie Isles lasted throughout the archangel's war on the gods. It was finally broken by a coordinated attack between the Lwnasidh and Quasidh just prior to Az's final battle, laying waste to the majority of Ancelyn's remaining martial power... a loss from which they are still recovering. In the central wastes of the peninsula known as the Sea of Desolation, once a savage land populated by competing orc tribes once beholden to the Ancelyn, two of the great tribes of the orcs broke free of the dark elves' yolk. Now that land has fallen completely under the dominion of warring orc and bugbear hordes, including those orcs still under the command of the Ancelyn, fighting to bring their kind back under control. The Blackspire Forest and the Weeping Lake remain under the dominion of the Feywild, and erstwhile travelers beneath its canopy often find themselves swept away into that strange plane. Despite the presence of the Ancelyn, orcs, and bugbears, there is perhaps no place in Ancellyon more dangerous than the realm of the feywyld. The dark elves now sequester themselves in the mountains of the north, hidden in their glistening, obsidian towers veined with scarlet, forming beautifully-sinister cities. That dark queendom is inhabited almost solely by the dark elves. The only non-Ancelyn living within the city are their slaves and a few spies that have somehow managed to escape the Bloodspeaker's notice. Few people willingly come to visit much less live among the dark elves, as their civilization is driven by vengeance and ambition, and the light that once burned at the center of Danaan civilization has been replaced by a lust for power and fulfillment only through inflicting pain and anguish. The nation of Ancellyon, fractured though it may seem, does maintain some tentative alliances. The Korvin have fought beside them when an alliance is mutually beneficial. The Bloodspeaker once appeared to have some sort of tenuous pact with the Lich King beyond the World's End Mountains as well, but the recent magical devastation between their two realms resulting from the cataclysm in Wilder, and the rise of the Soarsidh capital city in the southern forests of the peninsula, seems to have greatly hindered their ability to maintain an alliance. Every other civilized race on Ceilar -- and especially the Sidh of the Faerie Isles -- counts the Ancellyon among their enemies. The greatest danger to the Ancelyn, however, is the Blackspire Forest and the Feywild, which remembers the great race that they once were, and despises what they have become. Category:Locations Category:Gazeteer